The invention relates to the field of bandanas and other cloth coverings that go over the head. More particularly, the invention is a cloth bandana that has a flexible bill extended from it.
Bandanas are commonly known as cloth coverings which are often secured around the user's head or neck in order to minimize the effects of the sun, catch the sweat, etc. Most such coverings are of square construction which can be folded into a triangle for attachment around the head or neck by tying two ends of the cloth to one another at the back of the user's head or around the front of the user's neck.
The applicant's invention set forth below modifies the standard bandana constructions by being constructed in a generally triangular shape and by the addition of a relatively stiff, yet flexible, bill portion which is attached to the front of the bandana and extends out from the bandana. There are no prior art bandanas known to the inventor that have such a flexible bill portion.